Nothing, yet Everything
by Shadowsfromthefire
Summary: In which Jack is a jerk, but Ralph misunderstands his intentions. Slight slash, and mild language. Oneshot.


Ralph walked through the crowded hallway, clutching his textbooks to his chest. He stood on his toes to peer over the heads of the other students, searching for a tall figure and a head of copper hair. He strained, and he must have accidentally bumped into someone, because in the next moment he was falling to the floor, books flying from his grasp.

"My oh my, look what we have here." A deep voice taunted.

Ralph lifted his head to find himself staring into the menacing blue eyes of the exact person he was looking for. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved, or offended.

Several students had stopped what they were doing to watch the scene unfold, eagerly waiting for their daily dose of drama that Ralph and Jack never failed to give them.

"What do you want, Jack?" He hissed, gathering his books and dusting himself off as he stood up.

Jack raised a fiery eyebrow, an irritatingly smug look on his face.

"Who said I wanted anything? Can't I just enjoy the sight of you and your clumsy self, sprawled out helplessly on the floor like a little bitch." He asked, cold amusement causing his lip to curl up slightly.

"Bitch yourself," Ralph retorted, blinking at the warmhearted glint in Jack's eyes, something only he would see. "You're calling me a little bitch, but you're the one who still sleeps with his nightlight on." Ralph smirked, enjoying the little game.

A few sniggers were heard from the hallway as students imagined a tall, intimidating guy like Jack being afraid of the dark.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous." Jack accused, running a hand through his hair with a sly smile.

Someone in the crowd whistled.

"Why on earth would I be jealous of an ugly bastard like you?" Ralph knew it was a lie, a blatant one at that, but he wanted to see how long they could keep up this act.

"Oh please. If anyone's ugly, it's you." That one actually stung. He knew that Jack didn't actually mean any of it, he had said quite the opposite on many occasions, but the words still left the bitter taste of doubt in his throat.

"Yeah, well at least I have the brains to go somewhere in life. I'd rather be an ugly, successful person, than a shallow jerk who is only liked for his looks." Ralph pushed his hand against Jack's broad chest.

"Ooooh, burned!" The students laughed.

Jack grabbed Ralph's wrist with his long fingers.

Ralph eyed Jack's hand with curiosity, raising his eyebrows.

Without warning, he was slammed against the lockers. He widened his eyes at Jack's sudden close proximity. He wasn't afraid, not at all, but it wasn't often that Jack actually touched him in public.

Jack grabbed the collar of his shirt, tugging slightly, until his freckled nose was almost brushing Ralph's.

Ralph swallowed, and willed himself not to look down at Jack's lips which were enticingly close to his own.

Jack growled, lowly. Ralph tried not to shiver. He could feel the heat from the closeness of their bodies, could smell the addictively alluring scent of Jack's cologne. He desperately wanted more, and he hoped Jack would be brief so that they could go somewhere more... private.

"You," the tall male said sharply, "are nothing."

Several gasps from the students were heard.

Ralph didn't know what Jack would say, but this was not what he expected at all, and it hurt like crazy.

"You will never amount to anything, Ralph. The world doesn't need you, or want you. Nobody needs you. Nobody wants you. Nobody cares about you. And Nobody loves you." He whispered darkly.

Gone was the usual teasing glint from his eye. Gone was the playful smirk. Gone were all traces that he didn't actually mean what he said. He had a deadly serious look on his face, the one he used when he wasn't joking or fooling around.

Ralph was shocked. He knew that Jack would say rude, downright mean things to him while they were in public, but he never took it that far. He never said anything so heartless or cold.

Ralph hung his heard, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid crying as the crowd laughed.

He pushed past Jack, bringing a hand up to his face to wipe the falling tears. He ignored the dumbfounded look on Jack's face, as if he had been slapped.

It was all Ralph could do not to run out of the hallway.

* * *

Ralph couldn't focus in his class. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help thinking about Jack. He really thought the older loved him. Sure they fought in public, but it wasn't without good reason. If the school found out about their relationship, they would be bullied for being gay. Jack had said he didn't want that to happen to Ralph, so as an alternative, he had suggested that they fought, as often as they could, so no one would suspect anything. He had sounded so caring at the time, genuinely worried about Ralph's well being.

But now Ralph wasn't so sure. He loved Jack, he really did, so badly that it hurt. It hurt that Jack would say that. Maybe he had been wrong all this time. Maybe Jack had never loved him at all. Perhaps he had been played, and Jack was just using him.

Tears blurred his vision. He almost missed the bell that signified the end of class. He quickly gathered his books and scurried to his next classroom, head down.

A warm hand grabbed his arm, halting his movement. He turned, dread sinking in as he turned to see Jack holding his upper arm.

"We need to talk." Jack said urgently, eyes searching Ralph's earnestly.

Ralph shrugged Jack's hand off of him and continued walking.

"We have nothing to talk about." He hissed, refusing to look at Jack.

"Ralph, please," Jack pleaded, but Ralph didn't stop.

* * *

Ralph absently circled answers on his test, not even reading the questions. His mind was still refusing to work with him, and images of how serious Jack had looked burned in his brain.

He blinked, looking down as if he had just noticed his test was there when he heard a small patter. A teardrop he hadn't realized he was holding had landed on his paper, smudging the pencil marks.

Ralph sighed and stood up. He walked to the front of the room and handed his paper to his teacher, making an excuse to go to the bathroom.

He opened the door of the empty bathroom, slumping onto the dirty floor with his head in his hands. He sighed, tugging his hair in frustration. Unshed tears burned his eyes, and he, deciding that no one was likely to walk in, finally broke down and cried.

The water rolled down his face in droplets, falling unto his opened palms. He didn't want to cry. He wanted to be strong, to pretend that he wasn't hurting so much. But he didn't have the strength.

The squeaking of the door startled him, and Ralph stood up swiftly, swiping at the wetness on his cheeks.

He heard the door being closed, and let out a whimper when he realized that Jack was standing in front of the door, blocking the exit.

"Please?" Ralph whispered desperately, hoping that somehow the taller boy would let him past.

Jack shook his head.

"Like I said before, we need to talk." He said gently, touching Ralph's cheek softly with his knuckles. "There are a few things I need to clear up."

Ralph tensed and sucked in his breath, but he made no move to stop him.

"What?" He finally said. "Don't tell me you're sorry and that you didn't mean what you said. I know you were serious." Ralph half wanted Jack to do exactly that, but the other half knew better.

To his surprise, Jack began to laugh softly.

"Oh, I meant it." He chuckled. "Every word." He smiled lovingly.

Ralph was confused. If Jack really looked down on him so much, why was he looking at him with such tenderness in his eyes?

Ralph opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut of by Jack's finger pressing gently to his lips with a quiet "Shh, baby."

"You are nothing." Jack repeated, and Ralph closed his eyes. "Nothing short of perfect. You're everything I want and need in a person, Ralph. You already mean so much to me. You're my whole world." He lifted Ralph's chin with light fingers, looking at his shining eyes. "Ralph, I am Nobody." He entwined their fingers. "I need you. I want you. I care about you, more than anything. And I- I love you, Ralph. I love you so much."

Ralph was crying again.

"You jerk!" He cried, hitting Jack in the chest with a weak fist. "I love you too!" His blows rained down until Jack caught his hands.

He kissed each of Ralph's palms before cupping the boy's face, wiping the tears with the pads of his thumbs.

Jack drew him close, resting his chin on top of Ralph's soft blond locks. "Don't ever doubt my love for you, okay Ralph?" He whispered sweetly.

Ralph nodded against Jack's chest, shutting his eyes as he heard the steady heartbeat of the one he loved.

Jack swooped down, stealing a kiss from Ralph's lips before grinning brightly as Ralph's fair face flushed a pretty shade of pink.

He grabbed Ralph's hand, lacing their fingers and pulling him to the door.

"Come on! We have a class to get to." He called, laughing as Ralph began to grumble.


End file.
